Criminal
Summary The Criminal team is made up of escaped Prisoners who are intent on planning robberies and heists to gain money so that they may buy Vehicles, customizations, weapons, or rent Apartments, as well as avoiding being arrested. When you successfully escape the Prison you are automatically moved to the criminal team. But don't reset because it will teleport you back to jail where you will become a prisoner! Now that you are out of Prison, you can live a somewhat free life while avoiding the Police. Criminals also have two bases, where you can pick up weapons. You can also take off your Prison Jumpsuit or grab a vehicle. Criminals have access to Pistols, Shotguns, and AK47’s. If they own the BOSS Gamepass, they will receive the Rifle, the Wraith, and the BOSS attire. However, the Shotgun costs $1,000 in-game cash, and can only be purchased at the Gun Shops. Bounty When you start robbing various places such as the Gas Station 1 and stealing precious artifacts from the Museum, you'll gain a bounty. Killing a police officer will just keep adding on to it. But with a high bounty, comes a higher Paycheck. Police officers can receive your bounty by arresting you or if you reset near them. Be warned, players can see the top Bounty at the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board. There are two of these boards in the game. One in the prison and the other in Police Station 2. The bounty GUI will only show when you are a Criminal. You can still obtain bounty as a prisoner by killing cops, but you cannot view it. So the higher the bounty, the more likely you will be hunted. Bounty Values The values are in normal servers. VIP servers are decreased. *Robbing the Gas Station 1 or the Donut Shop will add $200 to your bounty. *Breaching the vault in the Cargo Train or breaking the glass on the passenger train will add $100 to your bounty. *Stealing from the Bank, Cargo Train, Jewelry Store or Museum will add $800 to your bounty. *Assisting a Museum robbery will add $80 to your bounty. *Killing Police will add $200 to your bounty. Trivia * Unless you are on a VIP server, criminals usually always live life on the edge, dodging cops and trying to avoid getting caught. * Police will hunt for criminals who have the most bounty. The more you rob, the higher the bounty you'll get and may need to be more careful. * Police used to be able to outrun criminals, but as of the City/Weapons Update,criminals are slightly faster than police as the speed of police was nerfed. * Criminal cars are slightly faster than police cars. * Criminals make the most money out of any team. * When you become a criminal you will receive this message, "You escaped! You are now a criminal. Run, hide, rob banks, check out the city, find other criminals. Don't get caught!" * If you own the BOSS Gamepass, you will automatically be changed into your regular look, without going to a criminal base. However, there is a glitch where sometimes it does not work and you will stay in your prison jumpsuit. * The maximum players in criminal/prisoner team are 16. If you attempt to join the prisoner team while the team is full, the game will say, "The team is full". Category:Teams Category:Gameplay Category:Criminal